


First Snow

by gnarf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Flying, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21671140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnarf/pseuds/gnarf
Summary: The first snow had always been her favourite. It reminded her of wild snowball fights with her brothers at the Burrow, and racing with brooms over a frozen landscape while her heart threatened to jump out of her chest.
Relationships: Ginny Weasley/Oliver Wood
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16
Collections: Wireless Festive Minifest 2019





	First Snow

**Author's Note:**

> This fluffy thing was written for Wireless Festive Minifest.  
> I took the German Christmas song 'Leise rieselt der Schnee' (snow falls softly at night) as inspiration for this one 💜
> 
> Thank you to my lovely Co-Mods 💜 
> 
> And a double thank you to Le for your help with the beta 💜

Ginny watched as the first snowflakes hit the frozen grass outside their little home. 

It wouldn’t be long until everything outside was white. 

The first snow had always been her favourite. It reminded her of wild snowball fights with her brothers at the Burrow, and racing with brooms over a frozen landscape while her heart threatened to jump out of her chest. 

Nothing made her feel more alive than the first snow. Nothing but—

"Good evening, lovely."

Turning around, she found Oliver standing at the living room door, a bright smile on his face, hair still wet from the shower he just took. 

"Look," she said, smiling back at him. "It finally started snowing."

Stepping next to her, Oliver joined her in watching the snowflakes dance to the ground. "Reminds me of something. I just can't put my finger on what it is."

Elbowing him in the ribs, Ginny heard him chuckle, amused. 

"I hope that leaves a bruise," Ginny huffed. 

"I love you too."

Smiling, Ginny wrapped her arms around him. 

Snow meant that there wouldn't be any Quidditch games for a while. It'd be only them, in their lovely new home. Or on their brooms, racing each other over snowy hills and frozen lakes.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love it if you leave a comment or kudos for my fic 💜
> 
> [Visit me on tumblr!](https://gnarf.tumblr.com/)


End file.
